Sleep Lab Part 2 - Evan's Dream Log
"Sleep Lab Part 2 - Evan's Dream Log" is the twelfth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Youtube Description [The conclusion to our sleeping and dreams special. See you soon, HYBRIDS. @ohhhwell Well, although our boy Evan is one of the biggest RL-Trolls in the world, he rarely uses﻿ the computer. Honestly, he goes online maybe once every two months. He's been influenced by memes by people he hangs out. (/shamedmyself). - Vin and Jeff] Transcript Day One – Night / 11:34 p.m. Evan: Hey there, Everyman Hybridses. This is Evan's sleep log, Monday, day one, um, here's how this is gonna work. Basically, I am going to go to sleep, but before I go to sleep, I'm gonna tell you guys what time I'm going to bed and what I ate before I went to sleep. When I wake up, I'm gonna turn this little thing back on, and I'm gonna shout my dream at it, uh, as quickly as possible, so I can remember any little kinds of details that might be important, instead of saying, “what the hell was that dream was about?”. coughs Uh, so this is Monday, day one, uh, eleven thirty-five is when I'm going to bed, and what I ate before I went to bed was, um, some pizza-- plain, but deliciously greasy-- and a big ol' thing of hot wings and blue cheese. And I was lovin' it. So, let's see what kind of horrors this brings me. There we go... shuts off the camera. Black screen for two seconds. Day One – Day / 06:43 a.m. switches on, facing the clock. Evan spins it around to face him and blinks blearily. Evan: All right, it is, uh, six forty-four, ugh, um, I've just woken up, and, uh, my dream for Monday, the first day, was, um, head nothin' in particular, uhhh, I was in a field, blue skies, it was nice. I was with my grandmother, for some reason, uh, she's dead, but we were havin' a picnic, so, I guess it was a good one? Didn't really like my grandmother, but, uhh, who's to argue, it was still a nice day. I'm probably gonna go back to bed. switches the camera off. Black screen for two seconds. Day Two – Night / 12:08 a.m. Evan: All right. throat ''Day two. Um, I'm going to bed at twelve-oh-eight at night, uh, or in the morning rather, and um, I had to eat today some grilled chicken, uh, which was good, healthy, but I kinda, I kinda slipped a little, and I had some Doritos, too. ''finger, looks ashamed Yeah, you know, the, the healthy food guy. Um, so let's see how this affects-- you know, mediocrely healthy meal, and, uh, let's see what happens. voice Let the dreams begi-- switches off the camera. Black screen for two seconds. Day Two – Day / 08:01 a.m. turns on the camera and turns it towards him. Evan: All right. throat So, the... next morning of day two, uh, it is eight-oh-one. Um... I had... blinks, looks a bit confused ''No dreams, or at least, I can't remember them. I don't know, it seems like it was just... ''hand in front of face Like I know that I slept for a long time, I have that feeling, but it just seemed like I just didn't dream at all. Kinda weird. Um... all right, so, you have mediocre meal with mediocre time you get mediocre dreamness. shrugs Uhhhh.... all right I guess. I'll see you all next-- no, I'll see you all tonight. tongue out at the camera switches off the camera. Black screen for two seconds. Day Three – Night / 11:04 p.m. Evan: All right. coughs Well, I'm going to bed at eleven-oh-four, um, I ate pretty well tonight, uh, it was, uhhh, I was likin' the results kinda, I think it's interesting that it was changing, but uh, I ate really healthy tonight, and um, eleven-oh-four not too unreasonable time to go to sleep, I think. So I'm gonna get a good amount of sleep since I don't have work tomorrow, um, so, let's see what kind of awesome dreams await me. All right guys, uh, good night. switches off the camera. Black screen for two seconds. Day Three – Day / 08:11 a.m. Evan: All right. switches on the camera and spins it around to face him. He looks bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning. Evan: So. Um, I had an awesome dream for day three. Slept a good amount of hours, ate good food, and I had some wicked awesome dreams about rollercoasters and stuff. And I love rollercoasters. Nothing bad, no nightmarish stuff, so positive all across the board. So um, let's see what tonight holds for me. camera See ya all later. switches off the camera. Black screen for two seconds. Day Four – Night / 10:30 p.m. Evan: All right, well, it's ten-thirty, it is day four, um, I'm going to bed a little bit earlier, and I ate tonight was... chicken caesar salad, a glass of water, and some fruit on the side, and I'm hoping for really nice dreams, since, um, the last results were pretty good, I'm hoping for a real good one this time. Uh, so, good night everybody, and I'll see you all in the mornin'. smiles winningly at the camera as he turns it off. Black screen for two seconds. Day Four – Night / 3:29 a.m. room is still dark as Evan turns the camera to face him. There is a humanoid shadow on the wall behind him. Evan: throat, coughs ''It's, uh, three-twenty-nine in the morning. Um, I woke up because, uh, I think a big part of it is the fact that the uh, the two other boys, my other EverymanHYBRID fellas, are downstairs, uh, goofin' off, jerkin' around for their own experiment. Um, but I think a biiig reason that I'm awake right now is because of this ffffff-- ''messed up dream that I just had. Um... children, it was the creepiest thing, these kids. And I was in, uh, I was in the middle of a town, and they were, they were everywhere, having fun, doing stuff, and they just started disappearing, I would look around head back and forth to demonstrate ''and there were less around me, and um, until there was like none, and um, I just just heard 'em all screamin', and screamin', it was like all all of 'em just screaming at once, ''looks as though Evan has tears in his eyes at this point and, uh, the next time that I turned around, looking, I was in the middle of the woods, and I could hear them so much louder. Everywhere. And it sounded like they were comin' from the trees. And...these... bags... I'm gonna try to go back to sleep. fumbles with the camera, attempting to turn it off. The humanoid shadow can still be seen. The entire screen distorts slightly with a wavy effect. Day Four – Day / 04:29 a.m. Evan: All right. Um, it's, uh, four-thirty adjusts to reflect this in the morning, and um, I don't feel like I slept at all. I don't remember my dream. I really thought I would get a better night's sleep, especially since I went to bed early, and I ate pretty good, so I'm kinda surprised. But I don't think I'm gonna be getting back to sleep, especially with all the noise that those, um, dickbutts are making downstairs, so uh, I think I'm just gonna go join them. I'll see you all again, later. switches off. is sitting in front of the desk where Vinny usually does his intros. Evan: a face at the camera Hey there Hybrids, uh, this is Evan, and this is the end of our sleep study, with the dreams. Um, basically, what I have learned, what I have taken from this, is that if you eat good food, have some good hours, you'll have, uh, some good dreams, or you may not even remember them, which, hey, that's better than bad ones. I had some dreams, but I forgot, like, two of the nights, couldn't really remember my dreams. Um, however, bad food, bad hours, bad dreams. nods at camera ''Or, also, nothing. Hm. But also something that we did learn, is that one of the, one of our viewers, sent in something to us about eating chocolate ''pops up, reads 'Thank you, Tara, aka stormoftara, for contacting us! - Jeff if you eat chocolate right before, right before going to bed, it will give you bad dreams, and, um, and that viewer actually did that, their own study, for two days in a row, eating chocolate, and it worked, it gave her-- her, him, her-- bad dreams. Um, each time. So, stay away from chocolate before you go to sleep, try to get some good hours, and try to eat well right before going to sleep, and you may have the most wondrous slumber ladies and gentlemen. All righty then. Take it easy. hands at camera, whispers Turn it off. hand gestures, melodramatic whispering Turn it off! Notes *The "bags" mentioned in Evan's nightmare are probably foreshadowing for the black trash bags full of guts and blood found in Joke's Over and the "A Day in the Life" sections of Centralia. *The nightmare clip can't be seen by the cast, much like the "hidden" videos. *Slenderman distortion is present at 6:03. External Links *Video Category:Videos